onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alpacacino
|affiliation = Neo Marines |occupation = Pet |epithet = |jva = Rumi Kasahara |dftype = Zoan |colorscheme = NeoMarinesColors |switch = anime }} Alpacacino is Shuzo's pet alpaca and personal weapon. Appearance Alpacacino is a bazooka that "ate" an unnamed Zoan Devil Fruit, allowing him to turn into a white alpaca with a metal band around his neck (a circular ring is attached to this) and his full body. His eyes turn red when he is taking his cannon position. He also has a purple crank on his left side. In his hybrid form, he also shows the handle of a bazooka. Personality Alpacacino is a very loyal pet, often agreeing with his master by nodding. Relationships Shuzo He seems to have a good relationship with Shuzo, and nods to him whenever he agrees with him. The only one notable time he is in disagreement with his master is when Shuzo reveals to Momonga the existence of Neo Marines and Zephyr's return. Abilities and Powers Weapons Being a bazooka with a Devil Fruit, he is able to willingly shoot cannonballs from his mouth. He can be also used as a normal bazooka by his master Shuzo. Devil Fruit Alpacacino is a bazooka that "ate" a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, which allows him to turn into an alpaca. Haki Alpacacino is shown to be capable of using Busoshoku Haki to increase the destructive power of his cannonballs. By imbuing them with this power, they can damage a Devil Fruit user like Luffy, since with Busoshoku, it can hit his substantial body. History Z's Ambition Arc Alpacacino was first seen in Shuzo's submarine when he received a call from Ain. Alpacacino nodded in agreement when Shuzo stated that he intended to please Zephyr and become his second-in-command in place of Ain. He then accompanied Shuzo's Flying Squad as they searched for the Marine warships transfering Panz Fry. During Shuzo's assault on Panz Fry, Alpacacino was seen turning into a cannon, and then he began shooting cannonballs at the Straw Hat Pirates and Vice Admiral Momonga. However, when Shuzo accidentally reveals to Momonga that they were the Neo Marines under Z, Alpacacino and the rest of Shuzo's squad started scolding him for revealing their secret identity. Later when Shuzo confronts the Straw Hats after their initial escape, Alpacacino aids Shuzo in his fight against Luffy. To his surprise, Luffy temporarily forgot that they were fighting, to which Alpacacino and Shuzo start yelling at the pirate. Afterwards, he launched a cannonball into the sky to help Shuzo fly into the air, but Shuzo's Tekkai was no match for Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Yari and so he is crushed by a falling Shuzo. Afterwards, Momonga arrives and arrests the remaining members of the Neo Marines, including Alpacacino and Shuzo and informs them that their crimes against the Marines would lead them to be sentenced to Impel Down. Trivia *His name seems to be based on his own species, the alpaca, and the actor Al Pacino. *On the cover of Chapter 536, Franky is trying to turn an alpaca into a tank. *He is the first object and animal capable of using Haki. *Alpacacino is the first Non-Canon inanimate object to have eaten a Zoan Devil Fruit. References Site Navigation it:Alpacacino id:Alpacacino fr:Alpacacino Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Neo Marines Category:Non-Canon Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Non-Canon Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Inanimate Zoan Users Category:Living Weapons